A Collection
by bubblecloudz
Summary: A collection: The act of collecting. Here is my collection of ideas and drabbles. Some are cannon parings, and some aren't. Some may be funny, but that's for you to decide. Not necessarily connected. Tell me what you think!
1. Lily would never say yes

Say all you want, Lily was _never_ going to say yes to Potter.

Really, he should know that by the middle of sixth year. He had ruined her friendship with Sev, and all her friends would do was smile sadly, as if to say 'You'll get there one day'. Maybe she was being a bit harsh, she amended mentally. It wasn't like he was completely at fault, but he was always evading her privacy, always in her mind. She just wanted to be left alone! Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

"Hey Evens!" A loud voice rang out through the hall. Why he had to shout, she had no idea, they were sitting at the same table. Lily gritted her teeth.

"What, Potter?" She said somewhat irritably. James flashed a charming smile. By now, the whole table was listening discreetly. It was their daily source of entertainment after all.

"Hogsmeade, you, me, and a whole lotta' talkin'." He proposed cockily. Lily hesitated, thinking. It did sound nice, and lately Potter had been a lot more mature, hexing people less. He had taken to being a prefect surprisingly well. Lily shook her head quickly, ridding herself of those treacherous thoughts. He has annoyed you constantly for 5 years now, she reprimanded herself harshly. He is a bully, no matter what happens. He hurts Sev. But Sev hurt you, a nasty little voice at the back of her mind whisper. She pushed that thought away.

"No, Potter," She answered with an annoyed sigh. "Not happening." She glanced a look at him, and was surprised to see he didn't even look disheartened. In fact, he simply shrugged.

"Sure." He replied, turning back to his toast. Lily started. He never had done this before, never ignored her. She was surprised by the feeling of emptiness that washed over her. Finally, he had realised that she wasn't interested. Wasn't that good? Although, he did seem sadder as she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye. And his sadness, she realised, made her sad. As much as she pained her to admit it, Lily cared about him.

* * *

The day continued without much event, aside from Marlene dumping whoever she had been seeing. It had been a big drama that dinner, and only Professor McGonagall managed to break it up after many jinxes. Looking forward to a quiet evening Lily left the common room to start her rounds that night. An hour passed without commotion, and lost in thought, Lily walked around a corner and straight into none other than James. He spun and, on seeing who it was, grinned at her.

"Ah, Lily-flower! How are you this fine evening?" He asked, half mockingly and half teasing. Lily scowled up at him, whilst rubbing her head.  
"I was fine," she started angrily, only to be cut off.  
"No no, its fine flower, I was just on my way up..." James trailed off after realising that she wasn't yelling at him, only staring at him. "Have I got something on my face?" He asked worriedly, patting his hair and cheeks frantically. Lily giggled shyly.  
"No, you're fine." She mumbled. James smiled shyly back, running his hands through his hair one last time.  
"Well uhh..." he cleared his throat, moving away, "best be off." Lily watched his retreating figure, with a mix of confused feeling inside of her. On impulse she ran after him. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at judging distances, and ran straight into his back for a second time.  
"Oof, Lily, some would say you're doing that on purpose!" James teased turning around to face her again. To his surprise, she was the one smirking. And he liked it.  
"Maybe I did." Lily answered boldly, trying to calm her breathing. Calm down, she told herself, he's not a dragon. James just smiled a half smile at her attempt of flirting.  
"And?..." he continued expectantly. Lily gared at him, but her lips were twitching.  
"And, I was thinking that maybe Hogsmeade is a great place to go for a walk." Lily finished before she could talk herself out of her crazy idea. James's mouth hung open in shock.  
"Wha.. wait... WHAT?" He practically shouted. Lily grinned a little.  
"No need to shout, James. Meet you after breakfast?" she brushed past him without waiting for a response. As she walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, she heard a great whoop of joy follow her. She smiled, a full smile. Neither had said yes.

Because say all you want, but Lily would never say yes to Potter.


	2. Lonely

**AN: All rights and stuff go to Rowling and stuff**

* * *

Lonely. They used that word and they have no idea what it means, Harry thought bitterly. He trudged aimlessly through a corridor that had somehow survived the battle. Wisps of magic hung in the air; the after effect of a magical war. After going around to everyone making sure they were cared for, the-boy-whose-name-must-be-hyphenated was alone and miserable. Sure, Fred was dead, Harry thought painfully, but at least the Wesley's have each other! And Hermione, the brightest witch, he continued thinking moodily not caring where he was going, she can just reverse her parent's memory! I've met them, they'll understand. Everyone, no matter what has someone else! I have no-one! The resentment for everyone and everything just built up inside him. Slowly, he realised that he wasn't really angry, he was just so painfully lonely. He had no-one and was just doing his best to cope.

It might have helped him if someone followed, but everyone was to caught up in the ecstasy of survival, they paid little attention to the saviour of the lights whereabouts.

Somehow, Harry found himself in the astronomy tower. He walked cautiously to the edge of the balcony. A vast space filled with ash and smoke met his eyes, but the further he looked, the less black there was. In fact, if he squinted, he could see a beautiful sunset over a hill. There were wars every day, but the sun still rose and set. Harry smiled through the pain he felt inside. Everyone expected him to fall in love with Ginny, but after this...  
He could pretend he loved Ginny until it was true enough. But he knew deep down that she would never understand what it was like to be lonely, what it was like to feel isolated from everyone else. No one could ever understand. It would be so easy to jump and end this madness. Harry sighed and shook his head.  
"It's just not worth it..." he muttered, defeated. He turned and walked back down to the great hall. Time to do some repairs and pretend the world was now perfect, even though it was far from it.

* * *

**AN: Hate it? Like it? Tell me if you have the time... (AKA Please review as it would make my day XD)**


	3. The act of betrayal

**AN: Written for the prompt given by eveningstars. Hugs to her and a hat tip to Rowling.**

* * *

It was late when it happened. Snape had been following him ever since he and the others had left the Astronomy tower and Sirius was out of patience. Snape had been hounding after him, asking Sirius where Remus went to every month. Snape, the sly prick, hadn't mentioned anything about the moon but Sirius knew the Snape had a vague, if not certain, idea about Moony's furry little problem. The rumor about his rabbit was pathetic, Sirius scoffed as he strode down a dark passage way. It was almost curfew and he was a floor way from the tower but he had broken far more deadly rules then being out of bed late. Padfoot sighed. James was still the only one to have completed their forms but the dog wasn't far behind. Peter would catch up, Sirius was sure of it. Although he gave off an impatient air, Sirius was more than happy to pace himself when it came to important matters such as these. However, Sirius thought darkly as his pursuer sped up; if he could have started learning just a week earlier then he could have gone and hidden in the shadows. As it was, Sirius would have no choice but to face his least favourite person without any of his friends (Remus was heading out to the willow soon, James was watching from a window somewhere to see when he could go help and peter was asleep) for backup. With a frustrated groan, Sirius stopped and turned in his tracks to face the pale face of Snape. The Syltherin was looking a little apprehensive, which was good Sirius thought smugly.

"What do you want?" Sirius demanded quietly. Snape glared at him for a moment before answering in his annoying, drawn out voice.

"I know there's something wrong with Lupin." He started and seeing the shocked look on Sirius's face he continued with a little excitement, "I know there's something, because all the teachers seem to know and you all protect him like he's a baby that, you even look out for him more than Peter, the fat git-" This was as far as Snape got before Sirius had shoved his wand under Snape's chin. Despite Sirius's casual disdain for Wormtail, he still loved and cared for the boy as he was his brother. The jibe t Remus, no matter

"Listen here, you Syltherin git," Sirius hissed, "and listen good. Remus is my friend and it's not his fault if his family is always ill. Yes, we look out for him more because he actually has friends, unlike some here" Sirius added with as smirk at the outrage on Snape's face.

"I do have friends!" Snape hissed back with equal venom. Sirius grinned inwardly. Honestly, he barely taunted him and the prick was all riled up. It wasn't like he was going to get hexed tonight, not when Moony was feeling so out of it. Sirius sighed.

"Ok, here is what's going to happen," Sirius said in a low voice "I'm going to my room. You're going to go to that grease pen you call home and you are going to forget about this night, understand?" Sirius tried to make himself sound threatening. Judging by the look on Snape's face, it had worked. Padfoot turned to go when the slimy voice stopped him.

"Why should I trust you?" Sirius turned to give his fascinating thoughts on the matter but Snape was just getting started. "I mean, really. In first year, you and perfect potter constantly when out of your way to make trouble for me and lily. Then in second year, you started hexing me and got annoyed when I defended myself. You always are trying to put me down, just like your cousins, lovely bunch by the way, proving to me you aren't anything more than a conceited, rich, ignorant blood-traitor who obviously bought his friends." Snape finished with a sneer. Sirius felt his blood boil. How dare he? Was everyone thinking this? First Marlene, now Snape, then what? Sirius fumed silently. Seeing that his words had the desired effect, Snape smirked. "I'll ask something else then. If you won't tell me, at least show me where he goes." In his anger, Sirius momentarily forgot where he was and what the stakes were.

"Go down to the Whomping willow, find a branch and hit the knot on the ground. A tunnel will open up, follow it and find a room. That's it." Snape left triumphantly, thinking there would be some discriminating evidence about the Marauders there. It was only for 5 minutes before Sirius realised what he had done. With a look of horror on his face, Sirius raced to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, James and Pomfrey.

A terrified scream, followed by a ferocious howl cut through the night.

The act of betrayal, unforgivable sin had come to pass.

* * *

**AN: And you still all wonder why Dumbledore let Sirius rot in Azkaban after being big on second chances. Sirius already nearly killed Snape. Getting him out of punishment may have upset Snape and he was too big a role to be taken out. **

**Don't get me wrong, Dumbledore still shouldn't have done all he did, but some of his reasons why aren't all that mysterious.**

**(PS. 1 I've actually added a new story -*cue party*-  
2 - REVIEWS MEANS MORE MOTIVATION TO WRITE GUYS)**

**Peace **

**-bubblez**


End file.
